Abused
by MusicRocks
Summary: Alex has been abused as long as she can remember, she doesn’t blame her mom though. She wasn’t a planned child, she was a product of rape after all. When it's her moms bday she wants to do something to make her happy.


Alex has been abused as long as she can remember, she doesn't blame her mom though. She wasn't a planned child, she was a product of rape after all. She knew she deserved to be hit and raped and experience the same thing her mom had 16 years ago. Every night, after her mom came back from work she would beat her. She would go on and on for hours and leave Alex to die on the floor. She never really died though, and that really didn't please the young mother.

It was a Monday morning, Alex got up at 6 am. She heard her mother downstairs making herself some breakfast, a privilege Alex didn't have, she barely got any food or any money as her mom claimed she was useless anyway. But Alex respected her mother still, she had too, or her beatings would be harder. She had always tried to please her mom, but nothing would work, she would always end up laying on the floor beaten half to death.

She doesn't speak, she doesn't have any friends. If she speaks, her mom will call her names, if she has friends they'll find out and Alex can't bear the thought of her mom in prison. She cared for everyone and everything even if they treated her really bad. It was the only good quality that Alex thought she had. It wasn't true though, she was very talented in anything she did and she was truly beautiful, she was to blind to care for herself.

She didn't go to the hospital, no matter what. She wasn't scared, she just wasn't allowed too. She fainted once in class because the pain was too much. The teacher called an ambulance and she woke up in the hospital. The first thing she saw was her fuming mother and her eyes went wide. Her mom checked her out and dragged her home. That night she was thrown through the window and had to sleep outside without a notice.

She doesn't have a bed or a closet. Her room was a closet. She slept on the floor with her very few clothes as a cushion. When the winter falls she is freezing but she won't complain, she's grateful that she hasn't been thrown out because she knows all too well that her mom wants her out of the house.

She cooks for her mom, though her mother is never satisfied with it. The last time she wasn't done when her mom came in and she poured the boiling water on her leg, then she told her to get up and cook her some dinner, when she didn't for 30 seconds, she lost her patience and pulled her up and threw her against the door. Alex now knows to hurry.

She isn't a virgin anymore, she lost it when she was 13, her mom came back with a guy and paid him to rape her. She wanted to wait until she was married, she honestly did. But that was just another wish that didn't come true.

She is scared of any man now, it doesn't matter if the kid is 3 or 16, she doesn't trust them anymore. She can't help but stiffen when there are guys around.

She doesn't know love, all she knows is hate when someone told her "I love you" she couldn't understand and asked what that meant. This was the guy who raped her and she now believes that love is about raping someone. She thinks kisses are something to hurt you.

She wasn't mad at her mom, she hated herself for being a burden to her mom and she thanked her mom for keeping her and putting her on the world.

She wanted to give her mom a present on her birthday and she had a plan.

On the day of her moms birthday, her mom decided to finally be nice to Alex, it wasn't Alex' fault that she was on earth anyway. When she got home she walked to Alex's room and screamed in terror of what she saw.

Alex was on the floor with a knife in her stomach with a note in her hand. She picked up the note.

_Happy birthday mom,_

_I'm sorry for being a burden to you all these years_

_I deserved every little thing you did to me_

_I'm sorry that you had to put up with me for so long_

_I thank you for keeping me under your roof_

_I'm sorry for being a disgrace to you_

_And I'm sorry I failed in everything I did_

_I want you to know that I still love you_

_-xxx-_

_Alex_

She cried when she read the last sentence and felt so sorry for treating her daughter the way she did. She didn't fail in anything she did. She was always perfect in everything she did. She was so beautiful. But it's too late now. She then saw something shiny in Alex' hand. She picked it up and saw that it was a necklace in the shape of a heart, she flipped it and she saw a text

_For the best_

_mom in the _

_world_

If it was possible she cried even harder and she regretted all the things she did for 16 years. And she wished she still had a chance to be the best mom in the world. But she knew she couldn't anymore. She then called an ambulance even though she knew she was too late and started planning a funeral. She promised that it would be the most beautiful funeral that ever in honor to her daughter, who had loved her through everything she put her through. The broken leg, arm, ribs and the boiling water that left a huge mark, the rape, the name calling, the treating her like a slave, the sleeping outside when it was freezing. Just everything. She knew that this girl was a miracle for the ability to love through everything she's been through.


End file.
